A Time in the Past
by menus7
Summary: This story is about a girl named Caitlyn who stumbles upon a diary that lets you experience what the person in the diary felt like, thought,see ect. while reading the diary. The diary takes place in the Middle Ages.


**SUMMARY**: This story is about a girl named Caitlyn who stumbles upon a diary that lets you experience what the person in the diary felt like, thought, see ect. while reading the diary. The diary takes place in the Middle Ages.

* * *

As the bus pulled up to the museum to let the twenty sophomores in Mr. Bihler's World History class off, Caitlyn pulled out her iPod. She had always hated history and had to make the

museum seem a little bit more exciting. Their class had been studying the Middle Ages and now they were taking a field trip to tour the new museum that had opened last month. They

got off the bus and walked into the museum.

The inside of the museum had marble flooring and lightings that gave the artifacts a cool vibe. The museum looked like it could have been a castle in the middle ages especially since it had

the style it was really kind of spooky. Caitlyn didn't really know why she got spooked when she came to a museum; it was why she mostly hated history and things that were old. Caitlyn

and the class waited while to talked to some lady. After a few minutes later, a woman and a man dressed in tour guide outfits walked out and stood in the middle of the lobby.

They told the class, that they were going to be divided into two groups. Caitlyn was put in the man's group. His name tag read Marc Antony. Caitlyn had wanted to be with her friends,

which were in the other group. The tour guide started talking and walking. Caitlyn followed, turning her iPod up loud enough not to hear what he was saying.

As she assumed, the tour was boring. She pressed the next button on her iPod and heard it was one of the songs she danced to for cheerleading practice. She started to do the routine,

closing her eyes, she pictured the dance in her mind. Then, all of a sudden she lost her balance tripping over her own foot. She felt so embarrassed, but when she opened her eyes no

one was there. Panicking that she had been left behind she got up so fast that she fell again. Deciding that today was getting worse as every hour passed she looked around. She felled

next to a book case, so she used it as support to pull her self up. As she reached up, she grabbed hold of a loose book. It fell out of place and with a small clicking noise the book case

started to open, like a door. Caitlyn could not believe what she was witnessing.

The bookcase opened up to show a long tunnel. Torches lined the wall, creating shadows that seemed to dance across the tunnel walls. Caitlyn was spooked out but at the same

time she was curious. Curious, she started for the tunnel. As she stepped through the entrance, the bookcase closed behind. Afraid that she might be locked up she tried to get the

door to open but it wouldn't. She was scared, deciding it was better to find another exit she walked down the tunnel. It seemed to take forever; it was cold and smelled kind of rusty

as if no one had been in this room for a long time. She was about to turn around to go try to yell for help, when she saw something ahead of her. She crept slower trying to figure what

it was. Finally, she realized she was staring at a table, kind of like a desk ,a really old desk, with papers, quills and inks, a book, and a candle that looked that they been here a long

time. She glanced at the book that was full of spider webs and picked it up to clean it. When it was cleaned she studied and was amazed to see that it was a diary an old diary. She

opened it going through the yellow-brownish pages. The letters reaching across the pages in an elegant form. Amazed by how old it was, Caitlyn sat down in the creak chair and

started to read**...............................**

* * *

**Did you like it??? Please let me know so that I can continue it. Please review!!!Oh and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.. ST**


End file.
